


Spike Me Through The Heart

by SageOrijima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, Death, M/M, emotional kick in the ass, first time writing a lot of these characters, vampire apocalypse, wowza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageOrijima/pseuds/SageOrijima
Summary: The vampire apocalypse has fallen upon Japan and Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Hinata, Kageyama, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Sugawara are trying to make it out.  Different challenges and emotions certainly don't make surviving any easier.





	1. Chapter One

He truly didn’t want to start the day on this note, but it seemed like it was completely unavoidable. Oikawa’s slick hand pulled out of the man’s chest and a loud thud echoed throughout the otherwise silent warehouse. It wasn’t like sleeping was mandatory or even advised, but Oikawa at least enjoyed feeling like he was still human, even if he had lost his humanity days ago. With a pout, Oikawa flicked most of the blood off of his hands and the drops of redness that remained, he lapped up.

He truthfully could never get used to the taste of coppery blood but in his current state, there was nothing he could do about it. Once you were turned into a vampire, there was no going back. Oikawa sighed loudly, he knew that the group of bandits that he was with before wanted him dead, his so-called “best friend” had even run away as Oikawa turned into a monster. The newborn vampire hummed as he stretched up towards the roof, his muscles had been sore for a few days now.

A loud sound echoed throughout the warehouse and it snapped Oikawa out of his boring thoughts. His brown eyes had an eerie red glow to them as he glanced around the warehouse. Oikawa would think back to this moment some day and laugh at it, but right now he could only think of how pathetic it was that a vampire was slower than a human. A crimson blade stuck out of Oikawa’s stomach and his vision faded away.

 

Pure nausea and the feeling of metal cuffs digging into Oikawa’s wrists were the only things he could even register when he woke up. “Are you an idiot? I thought I told you to make sure he was dead!” The voice was horribly familiar and Oikawa winced, then, he realized if he made any indication that he was awake, the male talking would certainly kill him.

Someone grabbed Oikawa’s collar and pulled him off of the ground with a slight grunt, Oikawa wasn’t exactly small. His face was roughly shoved against the pavement and Oikawa swore the sound of his skin ripping kept bouncing around in his skull. Oikawa had to bite his tongue to keep himself from making any movements or sounds. “Damn it, Oikawa was one of our best men too, why’d he go off flirting with those whores.”

A sudden realization came to Oikawa’s mind, he was lying with his back on the ground. He shifted as quickly as he could so he could see how easily he could break the metal cuffs off. His heart, if he even had one anymore, sank into his stomach when he realized that the cuffs wouldn’t come off with a few simple movements. Someone rested their foot square on Oikawa’s back and pressed down as hard as they could and Oikawa’s blood ran ice cold.

He had hissed aloud. 

The room went silent and the man’s foot didn’t move for a moment before it harshly stomped down onto Oikawa. He yelped loudly and that was when all hell broke loose. Two men grabbed Oikawa and yanked him up so he was hovering off the ground slightly. “Damn it, Oikawa,” A completely familiar face was looking down on Oikawa, “I really wish I didn’t have to do this, but it looks like I’ll have to kill you now.”

A knife covered in some type of liquid slowly slid into Oikawa’s shoulder and he whimpered in pain. The liquid burned Oikawa’s skin and he screeched in pure agony. His eyesight was blurred with unshed tears and his shoulder and the whole area around it began to numb into an oblivion. “I didn’t know vampire scum could feel pain,” The familiar face snickered and twirled a knife in his hand.

Another knife grazed over Oikawa’s neck and he shuddered; the knife had the strange liquid on it again. “It’s amusing how holy water doesn’t work on the skin of vamps, but when mixed with your filthy blood,” He chuckled, “it hurts like hell.” Oikawa looked away and attempted to get away from the knife applying pressure to his neck.

Blood slowly slid down the side of Oikawa’s neck when the knife nicked him and he groaned. If only Oikawa hadn’t followed those girls, even if he only had pure intentions to help their injured friend. A single tear rolled down his cheek and burst into a million pieces when it hit the floor at the same time a wall burst down as well. A single person stood up straight with a gun in each hand. Oikawa froze and the tears that were forming in his eyes had dissipated, the man standing where the wall used to be was quite a looker.

Lines of bullets shot out from the gun and pierced into the skin of others around Oikawa. He ducked down and covered himself behind a nearby tattered up sofa, he cringed when blood got into his mocha eyes. “Hey, you, the one hiding behind the sofa, are you with them?”

“Do you really think I’d be tied up and bloody if I was on their side?” Oikawa’s screechy voice broke in the middle and the man waved his gun, gesturing for Oikawa to crawl towards him. Without hesitation, Oikawa crawled as fast as he could towards the unknown, but very handsome, man. Truthfully, if Oikawa wasn’t fighting for his life in the vampire apocalypse, he’d be flirting all over the hunk that probably just saved his life.

Oikawa snapped back into reality to see the hot guy looking him up and down before mumbling, “Don’t be smart, shithead, now you better get behind me.” Oikawa didn’t even try to oppose him and scurried behind the man, getting very irritated that he didn’t know this beauty’s name. A few seconds that felt like minutes passed and the sound of, what Oikawa could only infer to as a machine gun, came to a stop. He looked over his shoulder to see holes blemishing the walls where he was confined only moments ago.

“My name is Tooru Oikawa, what might yours be?”

The man gave an utterly confused, or it could be disgusted, look before mumbling, “Iwaizumi.” Iwaizumi got on one knee and had Oikawa’s handcuffs off in a matter of minutes. For some reason, Iwaizumi had a strong desire to wipe the blood out of Oikawa’s matted hair, he didn’t though. Iwaizumi stood up and ordered Oikawa to follow suit, “We have to go now, another group might pass by and it’ll be a clusterfuck then.”

No more words were said as they raced down streets, through alleyways, and every other disgusting pathway to get somewhere far away. They eventually ran across an abandoned truck that, thankfully, had gas and keys. At first, Oikawa was the one to drive but he was moved to the passenger seat when he ran straight into a tree. “Hey, Iwa-chan, why’d you attack those people?”

There was utter silence until Iwaizumi eventually said, “They killed two of my friends, Kunimi and Kindaichi.” The truck went into another silence that had a word here and there, which lasted until the sun had rose and set. They weren’t really sure of the name of it, but they had finally gotten into a town with a handful of people still living. “I think that’s a hotel, do you want to sleep in there or the car?”

Oikawa thought about it and sorted out the pros and cons, in the end they were waiting to get their key at the front desk. The woman looked them up and down suspiciously and tossed the key at them, “I can’t promise your safety though.” Iwaizumi shrugged it off and turned around to stalk up an unmoving escalator, Oikawa gave the woman a wink before leaving as well. The room was even worse than they had anticipated, cockroaches were everywhere and weird stains covered everything.

Cautiously, Oikawa nudged something lying next to the bed, he yelped when it squeaked and ran away. Iwaizumi paid no mind to the state of the room and merely lied down on the bed. A chuckle emitted from Oikawa, “I’m surprised that you can relax in this place.” Oikawa sniffed the air and cringed when he realized that the smell was oddly appealing to him, “Do you smell that?”

Iwaizumi sat up, leaning on his elbow, “There’s no way in hell I’m even slightly relaxed and,” he paused before looking Oikawa up and down, “there’s no smell.” Oikawa gave a dubious look and sat himself down at the end of the bed. Iwaizumi flinched in the corner of Oikawa’s eye, but he ignored it until he heard a familiar click, he paled out. Slowly, Oikawa looked towards Iwaizumi to see the barrel of a gun leveled with his eyes.

“What,” Oikawa swallowed roughly, “are you doing?”

“You must be a fucking idiot, you practically just told me you were one of those monsters!” It took Oikawa a minute to realize how he slipped up when he saw dark red sliding down Iwaizumi’s shoulder, staining the already dirty bedsheets. Iwaizumi was absolutely livid and he let his finger rest itself on the trigger, getting ready to pull it.

“Wait, wait, give me a minute to explain!” He got a nod, “As you can see, I’m still in complete control of myself and I have to say, even the thought of drinking blood makes me want to get sick. If I do anything you don’t like, feel free to kill me.” Iwaizumi didn’t budge for at least a minute before lowering the gun a little, his eyes still sharper than a knife.

“I know I’m going to regret this in the morning.” Iwaizumi sighed out while slipping his gun into his shirt, he must’ve made a way so it won’t slip out. “You’ll be on guard all night and if I sleep, I’ll have a gun in hand,” Iwaizumi sent one last glare in Oikawa’s direction before falling against the bed again.

Oikawa let out a sigh of relief and relaxed, “Oh,” he looked over at Iwaizumi’s shoulder and hopped up, “I’ll go find some band-aids for your arm.” Without really giving Iwaizumi a chance to complain, the vampire bolted out of the room with a grin on his face. He raced down the escalator, which were really stairs by now, and walked over to the front desk where the lady was smoking a cigarette. “Would you happen to have any band-aids?”

The lady scowled and rummaged around in a box before pulling out a few of the most perfect band-aids for Iwaizumi. Unicorn band-aids fully equipped with sparkles and lots of pink. Oikawa laughed boisterously, thanked the woman, and made his way back to the hotel room. “Iwa, Iwa, I found the perfect band-aid for you!” He muffled a laugh and hid the band-aids behind him like a child would.

“I swear to god, if it’s Dora or some shit like that, get out of here.” Oikawa shot the ideas down and Iwaizumi sat up, his eyes were full of pure annoyment. Oikawa pulled the band-aids out from behind his back and raised it up for Iwaizumi to see, who immediately hissed, “Fuck off, dumbass.” Oikawa only laughed and grabbed Iwaizumi’s elbow so he could put the band-aid, surprisingly, Iwaizumi didn’t jerk it back until the band-aid was secured onto the cut.

Oikawa’s boisterous laughter filled the whole room and probably even the whole dingy hotel. Iwaizumi gave his attempt at a smile before shaking his head and giving a little giggle, one that immediately struck into Oikawa’s heart. “Iwaizumi, I’m pretty sure that my heart only beats for you now.” That only earned Oikawa a punch to the face and a bunch of complaints from Iwaizumi.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of like a mildly confused and pissed of Iwaizumi and Oikawa attempting to bond???

Another thud resounded through the little room when Iwaizumi punched Oikawa out of the bed, again. “Give me my bag, it’s beside the door.” Iwaizumi pointed to the small bag that seemed to magically appear next to the door, Oikawa nodded and tossed it to Iwaizumi. He fished around in the bag for a bit before Iwaizumi pulled out two energy bars, “Do you still need food or not?” Oikawa thought about it for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly, Iwaizumi tossed one of the bars at him.

“Thank you for the food,” Oikawa mumbled as he ripped it open and ate it in a few big bites, Iwaizumi took his time while eating. They sat in silence for a moment until screaming from outside broke them out of the trance. Oikawa cursed, “I was kind of hoping that there wouldn’t be any vampire attacks near here.”

Iwaizumi ignored him bluntly and looked away, back towards his bag that was looking quite pathetic at this point. He searched around in the bag again and pulled out a map, a mechanical pencil, which was quite rare, and a compass. Oikawa looked over Iwaizumi’s shoulder before jumping onto the other side of the bed to watch him. “I swear, you’re just like a dog.”

Oikawa gave a haughty smirk, “Woof, woof,” he also waved his hand as if a dog was trying to give a handshake. Iwaizumi chuckled for a literal second and stopped him, biting his lip slightly. Oikawa laughed boisterously and played with the compass while Iwaizumi marked up the map. “You totally just laughed there, you can’t even deny it!”

Iwaizumi frowned and groaned, “Can you just shut up and leave the compass alone, I’m actually trying to do something.” 

Oikawa tilted his head a bit, “What are you trying to do?” Iwaizumi looked up and met Oikawa’s eyes with an expression that practically screamed, “What do you think I’m doing?” Oikawa looked down again and realized how Iwaizumi had circled a bunch of town names and a few unmarked areas. A few streets were outlined in pencil as well.

“I’m trying to figure out where,” He paused and seemed to think hard about something for a moment, “we’re going next.” Iwaizumi gave a torn look, shook his head, and continued to mark up the poor map. Oikawa shrugged and staggered over to the mostly covered window, the curtains had one large tear down the middle so it was easier to look out the window.

Oikawa glanced through the window to see a new bloodstain covering a nearby wall, he cringed and looked away. “Hey, go ask the lady at the front desk if I can take a quick shower.” Oikawa nodded, a frown began to form on his face though. He realized something with a sickening feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, every single vampire that Oikawa had ever seen acted as if they didn’t even know what a brain was. However, Oikawa was in full control of his brain.

Oikawa snapped out of his thoughts when he tripped over the last step of the “stairs” and almost fell straight on his face. It only took him three long strides to reach the front desk, “Hello there, I was wondering if there’s any way to take a shower?” A new girl was at the front desk, a younger girl possibly in her teens, looked Oikawa up and down and smirked.

“Only if you’re taking a shower with me, honey.”

“Sorry, darling, but I’m not real interested in sharing a shower with you. Maybe next time,” She frowned deeply and jabbed her thumb towards a roughed up sign before stalking off. Oikawa sighed tiredly and read the sign. “One shower a week, doesn’t matter how many people to a room, five minutes max, NO EXCEPTIONS!”

A mischievous smirk rested itself on Oikawa’s lips and he ran back up to the shared room. Bored, Iwaizumi looked up, “So can I take a shower or not?” Oikawa nodded and practically skipped into the cockroach infested bathroom.

“Yeah, you can take a shower, but there’s one little,” Oikawa paused to chuckle to himself, “issue.”

Iwaizumi groaned loudly, “And what would that be?”

“One shower a week and five minutes max so I have to take a shower with you.” Oikawa’s smirk only continued to grow when he saw the absolutely disgusted look on Iwaizumi’s face. However, it was a surprise when Iwaizumi shook his head and slowly nodded before ripping his shirt off.

Iwaizumi tossed his clothes onto the floor of the shower and met Oikawa’s widened eyes, “What? Put your clothes inside the shower so they get rinsed as well.” In a matter of minutes, the two were attempting to wash off with no soap and limited space while trying not to slip on the pile of clothes. Oikawa had laughed for at least two minutes when Iwaizumi pulled off two, possibly three, layers of clothes off and left his underwear on.

The two stopped their shower once most of the chunks of dirt and other grime were off, which was roughly three or four minutes. One towel for the both of them as well, Oikawa got to have it since Iwaizumi had other clothes. “Hang up the clothes outside, they should dry in a few hours. You can borrow some of my clothes, too,” Iwaizumi ordered while pulling some sweatpants on. With a loud sigh, Oikawa did as he was instructed to, it was a little difficult since he didn’t have any pins.

It was fairly quiet after that, Oikawa had helped himself to a somewhat comfortable outfit from Iwaizumi’s bag. Iwaizumi had pulled a roughed up book out of his bag and had completely engrossed himself in it. Oikawa laid himself out on the bed to just stare at the ceiling until he closed his eyes and rolled onto his side. “Hey, Iwa-chan,” Iwaizumi growled at the nickname, but listened nonetheless, “you should read to me.” He was shot down bluntly and Oikawa fake cried, but stopped when he started getting sleepy.

However, while he was drifting in and out, he heard someone’s soothing voice lulling him to sleep.

 

Put very bluntly, Iwaizumi hated staying in the musty hotel, he wanted to be out and about going around killing all of the vamps he laid eyes on. It didn’t help that now he was staying with a vampire who could kill him any moment he wanted to, but it was slightly reassuring and a little nerve wracking how Oikawa still acted human. Iwaizumi sighed and pulled yet another thing out of his wonderful bag, a glass flask full of red wine. He truthfully couldn’t care less if it was the middle of the day, he needed a drink.

Iwaizumi glanced over at Oikawa and nastily glared at the innocent seeming vampire. He took another swig out of his flask before racing down the unmoving escalator and out of the miserable hotel. No matter what, Iwaizumi made sure to have two knives and a single gun on him at all times so if a vampire jumped him, he’d be able to do something about it. He snuck around into a more populated area and asked around to see if anyone knew anything about the monsters.

Thankfully, he got a lead after close to an hour of searching.

Unluckily, the lead was quite a tough person to be around. She smelled like pure shit and honestly didn’t look much better. However, her attitude was what made her a tough person to be around. She wouldn’t stop bragging about her impressive liquor collection and her knowledge of vampires. Finally, Iwaizumi barked, “I only came here to learn more about these fucking monsters!”

The lady learned her place at that moment and mellowed out, “You’ll have to copy the information down.” Iwaizumi nodded and continued to follow the lady down a hallway, “I’ll have you know, there has to be some type of trade.” She turned around and smirked, he cursed and sifted through his pockets.

All he had on him was a dollar bill or two, his flask of wine, and a few vampire teeth. He pulled his flask out first, deciding that it was the least valuable item on him, “Will this do?” She took it from him and took one whiff of it before slipping it into her pocket.

They walked into a room, which Iwaizumi guessed used to be quite a beautiful office, and took a seat at a sofa. After pulling a few notebooks out, the lady, who still hadn’t introduced herself, walked over to dump the wine into another container. “One of the notebooks are completely blank so choose wisely of what you want to write because I have three notebooks about those vampires.” Iwaizumi hummed and immediately got down to writing notes upon notes down, his flask had also been returned to him.

Close to two hours had passed before Iwaizumi had finished writing his notes and the sky was beginning to darken. Without ever knowing the lady’s name, he left without learning what he wanted to learn. A sigh broke free from his lips.

The world quickly spun and Iwaizumi was on the ground, he got his gun out and fired two bullets. They grazed his target. “Ouch, Iwa-chan, I didn’t think that you’d react that violently.” Oikawa’s shit-eating grin really didn’t improve the whole situation and despite being a vampire, he could still feel pain.

Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa off of himself and jumped up onto his feet to immediately start walking back towards the hotel. Of course, Oikawa followed like a puppy trailing its mother. “I really hate you,” He paused to turn around and flick Oikawa off, “you know, I could’ve killed you just then!”

Oikawa smirked when he heard this and jogged to catch up with Iwaizumi, “Oh? So you’d be upset if you accidentally killed me?” Iwaizumi flicked Oikawa off again and continued walking at an even faster pace, which Oikawa also adjusted himself to.

In a matter of minutes, the two were already back at the hotel. Iwaizumi mentally groaned when he walked through the door, he despised sitting around doing nothing. Oikawa skipped around and looked over his shoulder to give Iwaizumi a big grin. “We could try exploring the hotel, if you want.” Iwaizumi thought about the offer for a moment before deciding not being bored was just a little more important than his safety, just a little.

Thinking about it, there really wasn’t any type of safety in a vampire apocalypse, he huffed to himself and Oikawa tilted his head in confusion. Iwaizumi only shrugged him off and began walking in the opposite direction of their room. Iwaizumi didn’t have to say anything, but Oikawa could see the obvious joy in Iwaizumi’s eyes as they explored the rundown hotel. By the time they had explored the whole hotel, they found out that only thirteen people were staying there including them. However, overall the hotel had close to fifty rooms and a large common room that was completely trashed with a few bodies in the corner of the room.

Fresh bodies at that, Oikawa cringed and walked back into the hallway with Iwaizumi following close behind. “Do you think there’s any place around here that still has food? I’m seriously craving for some chips,” Oikawa joked with a smirk on his features.

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a look that screamed ‘are you shitting me right now?’ and answered with a “Of course, you idiot.” Oikawa merely shrugged and continued walking towards the front desk, Iwaizumi stayed behind a bit and continued to look around. He felt much more comfortable knowing all of the exits in the building in case something were to happen.

“Iwa-chan, this lovely lady says there’s an underground store down the street that sells food, you wanna go?”

Iwaizumi growled at the annoying nickname, but nodded. He found it slightly annoying that they had just gotten back to the hotel, but they were already leaving again. “I’m gonna go grab some money, stay here.” With that, Iwaizumi walked back to the room and grabbed a handful of crinkled up cash.

When Iwaizumi got back to the front desk, Oikawa was flirting shamelessly with another guest in the hotel. Iwaizumi promptly slapped the back of Oikawa’s head and shooed the girl off. “Oh, hey Iwa-chan!” He groaned and rushed out of the front door, “Wait, I was wondering if you could buy me some clothes since I don’t really have any.”

Iwaizumi sighed and nodded, “As long as you stay quiet for the whole walk there.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be from Hinata and Kageyama's view. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone enjoyed this! The first three chapters will be up relatively quickly. The chapters are also divided into two for each group until it's Suga's turn to suffer. Please encourage me, it helps get chapters out quicker!


End file.
